Acerquemos las manos
by Daura-Black-D.A
Summary: Capitulo 8 "final"...Despues de tanto por fin seran felicedes despues de aquella noche en donde se dijeron te amo, Hana se quedara con lso brazos crusados y Sasuke podra volver a hacer vivr a Sakura o solo llorara su perdida
1. Quiero verte

"Quiero verte"

Desde que te vi, te quise.

¿Cual era la razón de quererte?

Guapo, inteligente, cool, hermoso. Yo estoy dispuesta dar todo por ti, de protegerte y hacerte feliz. Como me gustaría acercarme un poco más a ti.

Ese día llego al graduarnos, nos toco juntos, en tu equipo era momento de mostrarte que existía. Pero me di cuenta de algo, yo no sabía nada de ti. Entonces déjame comprenderte, cuéntame tus preocupaciones, tus sueños, tus aviaciones quiero saberlo todo de ti, quiero ser capaz de hacerte dichoso… de ayudar.

Por más que me acerque siempre me contestaste fríamente, llegando al extremo de decir que era una molestia. Me dolía tanto el corazón cuando me decías aquellas palabras aun así, no te puedo dejar de querer solo por eso.

Incluso, llegue a decirte que te amaba pero parece que no llego mis sentimientos a tu corazón, te alejaste de mi lado. Aun así no pensaba dejarte ir así… Pasamos por tantos momentos difíciles.

Y ahora hace siete años que han pasado desde que te fuiste y te trajimos de vuelta después de aquella batalla. Y aquí en la villa parece como si nada hubiese pasado… sigues actuando como siempre. Creo que mi esfuerzo para demostrarte cuanto me importas no da resultados… algún día me veras…

- Eso es todo por el día de hoy, no se olviden de hacer los deberes -

- Siii - respondieron de mala gana los alumnos.

- Malditos mocosos - se dijo para sí la profesora.

Después de a ver salido el ultimo estudiante se retiro al profesora. Era un bonito día abril, los árboles de Sakura estaban más tupidos con sus bellas flores de lo normal, y con cada ráfaga de aire, caían en abundancia como una bella lluvia.

- Ehh, Sakura-chan -

La profesora se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Sakura Haruno, se había convertido en toda una mujer. Su cabello rosado ahora le llegaba hasta el hombro, y como siempre traía una cinta amarada en su cabeza, se veia como una flor delicada… XD solo se veía porque…

Aquel que le había gritado se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, como siempre ruidos, escandaloso, lleno de energías, un tonto XD. Al acercarse a ella, esta le dio un tremendo golpe.

- ¡¡Ya no me digas Sakura-chan, ya no soy una cría!-

- Gomen - dijo Naruto semi muerto XD.

Tras a ver vuelto la paz, Sakura y Naruto se habían convertido en profesores para las futuras generaciones ninjas. Lo cual hacia quejarse mucho a Naruto por la falta de acción XD.

Los dos se marcharon juntos hacia su casa (después de que Naruto hubiera vuelto a la vida XD).

- Y bien Naruto que me querías decir -

- Ehhhh, pues, veras, estoo - Naruto se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos meñiques - Sakura… me preguntaba si tu quisieras… ehh como lo digo… ah pues… ¡salir conmigo!

Pero Sakura ya no estaba a su lado.

- Sakura, Sakura - comenzó a llamarla y vio que se había quedado atrás - que sucede Sakura - le pregunto una vez que se le acerco, pero no recibió respuesta. Así que volteo a ver que observaba.

Se trataba del edificio de los Uchiha, por fin estaba nuevamente abierto. Desde que regresado Sasuke, este se había puesta a resurgir nuevamente a su clan, Y empezó con abrir el cuartel militar de los Uchiha, por eso mismo no lo habían visto mucho.

- Sasuke-kun - murmuro Sakura, como era posible que a pesar de todo su amor por el no había marchitado y lo más triste es que no era correspondida.

- Ah ese engreído de Sasuke, se a de querer mucho pro ser el jefe de todo esto… va, el es un tonto, mira que dejar de ver a su amigos por su entupido clan -

- Naruto - dijo Sakura.

- Que -

- Vayámonos -

El recorrido fue silencioso, con Sakura sumergida en sus pensamientos. Siempre cada vez que terminaba con su trabajo se dirigía a la casa de Sasuke con la esperanza de verlo, aunque sea dos minutos, pero al estar a unos centímetros de tocar la puerta las piernas le temblaban y salía corriendo.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura esta de expidió de Naruto y entro.

- Demonios, de nuevo no puede invitarla - se dijo frustrado y para hogar sus penas se fue a comer ramen instantáneo XD

Sakura se hecho a su cama por fin se había independizado así que no tenia que estar escuchando los gritos de su madre XD.

Se quedo un rato, ahí echada mirando como se movían las manecillas del reloj, con forme pasaban la horas disminuía las la luz del día, hasta que se quedo a oscuras. Después recordó que debía comprar cosas para la cena así que salio.

La noche estaba un poco helada por las ráfagas del viento, aun así a pesar del frió, resultaba hermoso ver como caían los pétalos de sakura.

Al llegar a la tienda compro lo necesario y al terminar de pagar las cosas decidió tomar el camino largo para seguir admirando la hermosa noche. Por el camino tenia que pasar por una cantina, no significaba gran peligro, o eso parecía ser…

Parecía que había una gran reunión, se escuchaba las risas y carcajadas.

- Se oyen muy felices - se rio Sakura, no había nada que el interesara en esa reunión hasta que…

- No sean tan escandalosos -

Esa voz dejo helada a Sakura, estaba segura que era de el, no se podía equivocar, abrió un poco la puerta y vio a todos lugares y no muy lejos de la entrada y a buena vista estaba el...

- Sasuke - su expresión desconcertada paso rápidamente a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque duro poco.

- Vamos Sasuke-sama, no tiene de malo festejar un poco, lo merecemos ah ido muy bien con el cuartel - dijo una mujer de voz sexy (siempre sale la arpía XD o rival en un fic o no XD).

La mujer que estaba a su lado, era hermosa de cabello largo y rojo. Su labios finamente repintados de un color y su cuerpo era esbelto, todo lo contrario de Sakura. Con tristeza nuevamente Sakura recorrió la puerta y se marcho de ahí con la vista hacia abajo.

- Tonta Sakura, como puedes seguir pensando en el como si el te recordara, sus sentimientos jamás serán tuyos - con sus manos seco sus lagrima - que eh estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Cerca de ahí había un parque (XD que oportuno) y se sentó en una de las bancas que había, y comenzó a derramar sus lágrimas por su rostro.

Después levanto la vista y vi a un grupo de personas que iba pasando, estar tan concentrada en si misma no le hizo escucharles y para su mala suerte se trataba del grupito de Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron, esta se sonrojo.

- Sucede algo Sasuke-san - dijo un tipo fornido.

- Váyanse ustedes - dijo Sasuke

- Pero Sasuke-sama me dijo que me llevaría a casa esta noche - dijo la mujer bella

- Yo jamás prometí tal cosa, vayanse yo me quedo -

- De acuerdo - dijeron y se marcharon a perderse de vista Sasuke se dirigió hacia Sakura.

No había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo frió, solitario, misterioso y guapo. Haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara nuevamente por lo cool que es.

- Que haces tan noche pro aquí Sakura - le pregunto

Oírle de nuevo decir su nombre le lleno de felicidad, porque es que lo amaba tanto.

- Salí por unas cosas y se me fue el tiempo - contesto Sakura.

- Hacia días que no te veía - le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado - y como esta el tonto

- Igual que siempre de escandaloso y como te ha ido con lo del cuartel militar -

- No ha sido fácil, pero prosperan las cosas -

- Me da gusto -

Voltee a verlo y note una ligera sonrisa en sus labios después de todo parece que si a cambiado algo.

- Bueno es tarde te acompaño a casa - dijo Sasuke

- Que - me dije - es imposible eh de estar soñando Sasuke decirme esto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Estar a su lado me hacia tan feliz, como desearía que la noche no terminara. Necesitaba decir algo ya que era una suerte poder verlo después de varias semanas, sin embargo llegamos a mi casa y no logre decir nada.

- Que descanses - dijo Sasuke

- Si… eh (di algo Sakura)… no quieres cenar conmigo, este… yo aun no eh comido nada y ahora lo haré… y la comida del bar no es muy buena… así que… -

- Esta bien - dijo Sasuke.

- No me la creo - se dijo así misma - a aceptado -

- Bien pasa - le dijo Sakura

Continuara….


	2. Escucha mis deseos

Pues que les puedo decir, jejej apenas solo eh resivido dos review, pero la verdad eso no me desalente, mientras alla una persoan interesada en lo que escribo yo continuara, pues es lo qeu mas me gusto, este el el priemr fic qeu hago de un anime XD. A vecs saldre con tonteras o escenas muy romaticas espero seguir contando con sus cometariso anque sea solo uno,

Escucha mis deseos

Hace meses que no le veía, ahora por una suerte, el destino hizo encontrarnos de nuevo… sin embargo hay algo diferente en el…

- Bueno, toma asiento Sasuke mientras yo prepara la cena -

- Ah - respondió simplemente.

- Esto debe ser un sueño - de decia Sakura - el en mi casa… ahhh…

Fantasía de Sakura 1

Sakura se encontraba cortando las verduras mientras Sasuke la observaba

- Sakura, déjame ayudarte - le pidió

- No te preocupes yo puedo sola -

- Por favor déjame ayudarte - en se momento Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se pudo detrás de Sakura, extendió sus manos y toma las de Sakura - yo puedo ayudar - se susurro al oído y beso su cuello.

Fin de la fantasía 1 de Sakura XD

Ya en la realidad, sakura cortaba como loca las verduras y babeaba.

- Eh Sakura, te encuentras bien - le pregunto Sasuke

- Eh, que, ahh - dijo volviendo a la realidad Sakura - estoy bien jejeje (que demonios me pasa que fantasía mas entupidas tengo) - en su distracción se corto su debo - auch - exclamo.

- Te cortaste - dijo Sasuke

- Eh no s nada - dijo rápidamente Sakura mientras ponía su mano detrás de ella.

- Deja veo -

Fantasía 2 de Sakura XD

- Muéstramela - le pidió Sasuke.

- No es nada - dijo esta.

- Dejame verla - insitito y tomo su mano - que manso mas suaves tienes, hay que cuidarlas bien - las acaricio y beso el dedo herido - con esto creo que estará mejor -

- Sasuke -

- Sakura -

Se miraban con pasión y…

Fin de la fantasía 2 de Sakura

- Eh, Sakura, Sakura, me haces caso -

- Eh, eh - dijo volviendo a la realidad.

- Toma esta bandita -

- Ahhh gracias - contesto algo decepcionada y apenada (n/a: De donde saco la bandita XD)

Así Sakura olvidándose un rato de su mundo se puso a cocinar pero algo nerviosa ya que Sasuke se encontraba y tenía que hacer todo perfecto. Una vez terminado, se sentaron en la mesa.

- Espero que te guste - dijo Sakura

- Ah - contesto simplemente Sasuke, tomo los palillos y se prepara a comer mientras Sakura lo miraba impaciente (n/a: le puso una somnífero para hacerlo suyo esa noche XD, yo no haría jamas tendré de nuevo a Sasuke conmigo XD).

Fantasía 3 de Sakura

Sasuke comió lentamente los alimentos, y después con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura dijo:

- Delicioso -

- De verdad -

- Sip esta muy bueno, creo que no parare de comer -

- Ahh que felicidad -

- Como desearía comer esto todos los días, seria genial que fueras mi esposa -

- Eh! - dijo Sasuke sorprendida y roja como un tomate.

- Así es, con tu maravillosa comida eh quedado cautivado has de ser una gran mujer -(n/a: XD se dice que para llegar al corazón de un hombre hay que llenar su estomago XD algo así se dice)

Fin de la fantasía 3 de Sakura

- Eso jamás podría pasar - se dijo mientras recargaba su frente en al mesa

- Delicioso - dijo Sasuke

- ¿Eh? -

- Esta muy buena, creo que podría comer esto siempre -

- Eh! (Podrá ser…) -

- Sakura -

- Si -

- Nunca pensé que serias capaz de hacer algo así -

- Debí imaginarlo - se dijo decepciona

La comida fue silenciosa…

- Demonios, al parecer el esta igual que siempre… entonces porque sonrió esa vez… mmm no lo entiendo… pero el acepto mi invitación, después de todo puede que allá una oportunidad… ahh Sakura deja de ilusionarte, ya le dijiste que lo amas y el no te dio una respuesta… y si le pregunto que pensó de ello… no me daría mucha pena… y aparte si me dice un no por respuesta creo que mi corazón jamás se recuperara. Además esta aquella mujer¿Quién seria?... -

El reloj se Sakura sonó indicando que había dado media noche.

- Sea mejor que me retire -

- Eh, si (ni hablar tendrá que ser así) -

Sakura lo acompaño a la puerta.

- Siento no poder quedarme a platicar, en otra ocasión hablaremos. Y gracias por la comida -

Se dio media vuelta.

- Ah… - trato de decir Sakura pero no pudo.

Pero Sasuke se paro y volteo a verla. Era una noche despejada con estrellas, la luna estaba a todo dar con su brillo, y las calles estaban hermosamente decoradas con los pétalos que danzaban lentamente por el viento. Era la escena perfecta para una declaración…

- Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte -


	3. No te perdere

Bien pues, eh recibido un poca mas de review eso me hace feliz, me alegro que les guste y haber que tal esta este nos vemos mañana.

Gracias de verdad por leerlo y los que me pidieron leer su fic tratare de hacerlo

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas XD

"No te perderé"

Contuve mi aliento. Me olvide un momento de mis locas fantasía.

Solo estábamos él y yo, bajo el manto de la noche en la que los pétalos caían lentamente haciendo la perfecta escena de amor. Podría ser hoy el día, en el que sepa que existo. Trague saliba.

- S..si - dijo Sakura nerviosa.

- Aquella vez… me refiero a ese dia que quisiste detenerme… me dijiste… muchas cosas bellas -

- Podrá ser - se dijo Sakura.

- Y quiero decirte que, lo siento -

- Eh… (¡ME ESTA RECHAZANDO!) -

- Siento a ver sido tan egoísta y ahora creo que se un poco mejor lo que deseo. Y quiero agradecerte por que siempre diste todo de ti por mi - mientras decía estas palabras Sasuke desvió la mirada y un tono rojizo se formaba en sus mejillas - se que mis palabras no son suficientes para estar en deuda por todo tu esfuerzo además de devolver las lagrimas que te hice muchas veces derramar… adema yo… yo… creo que... es tarde debo irme -

(n/a: no puede ser Sasuke XD a de ser Naruto pasándose por el XD…. Jajajaja, ya me encantaría que dijera esas cosas en la serie)

- Eh… si -

- Gracias por la cena y hasta luego -

- Ah si -

Sakura le dijo adiós con un ligero movimiento de la mano y una vez que desapareció de su vista, emano una gran sonrisa de su rostro.

- Esperaba una confesión de Sasuke pero creo que es mucho esperar que me quiera. Sin embargo después de todo a cambiado un poco al menos por ahora me conformare con su agradecimiento -

----------

Eran ya altas horas de la noche cuando Sakura se encontraba recostada. La bella y pura luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, haciendo el ambiente apacible, pero a pesar de eso no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo podía hacer una cosa pensar en el bello Sasuke (n/a: XD jeje).

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke - repetía una y otra vez - seria magnifico que apareciera.

Y si como Kami (Dios), la hubiera escuchado de un golpe se abrieron sus ventanas, asustada de un respingo se incorporo en su cama. No dijo o hizo nada, se quedo observando la situación.

Como dije antes la tenue luz de la luna entraba por su ventada y al abrirse hizo que algunos pétalos entraran a su recamara (n/a: y yo dale con los pétalos XD es que hacen que la escena se torne mas bella y romántica o ¿no?). Después mágicamente (n/a: mas bien como todo un ninja) aparecí un joven en su ventana, la poca luz que había hizo que Sakura adivinara de quien se tratara…

- Sa… su… ke… - dijo en un susurro.

El joven apuesto del Uchiha (n/a: XD) entro a su recamara y se paro enfrente de la cama donde se encontraba Sakura.

- No pude contenerme mas - dijo Sasuke con una voz tan dulce - en ese momento, quería decírtelo, pero no tuve el suficiente coraje… pero ya no puedo mas, ya no puedo retener este sentimiento que mata mi alma… que noche tras noche no me deja conciliar el sueño…

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rosadas.

- … Sakura Haruno - continuo Sasuke que en ese momento en sus ojos se torno un brillo especial, de alguien enamorado - te amo

Con esas palabras Sakura estallo a llorar y se lanzo a sus brazos.

(n/a: y aquí se acaba, el fin, a que a sido bello XD jajaja no es cierto)

- Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado no sabes cuanto -

- Sakura - dijo su nombre.

- Sasuke - a su vez lo dijo Sakura.

Sasuke fue recostándola latamente en la cama, con sus manos acaricio y olfateo el bello cabello de Sakura, bajo a su cuello y lo beso con pasión y…

- Sa… su… ke… donde tienes la mano (n/a: XD) … ahh Sasuke -

- Sakura -

- Hazme tuya -

y… Fin de la fantasía numero 4 de Sakura XD (n/a: a que me quieren matar, es que si lo decía desde el principio no iba a surtir en mismo efecto)

El sol comenzaba a salir en la villa del fuego, y los relojes de muchos comenzaban a sonar para empezar las jornadas de trabajo.

Una malhumorada Sakura, arrojo el reloj por la ventana.

- Demonios - se dijo mientras se metía a bañar - debía despertarme justo en ese momento… pero ahora estoy peor, si antes eran cuentos de hadas, me están haciendo mas mal lo libros de Kakashi, para que se los pedí -

Salio de la regadera y comenzó a arreglarse.

- ¡Hoy es el día! - grito - es el día perfecto - para conquistar el corazón de un hombre (kyaaaa) que eh dicho… al menos ahora se toma en cuenta todo lo que hizo por el, por eso debe ser mió (kyaaaaa)…

"miau"

- Eh, Cochi por fin vuelves donde te habías metido.

(n/a: Cochi es el la gatita de Sakura)

"miauuu" dijo y entro a la casa seguida de 4 hermosos gatitos

(n/a: esto solo ocurre en un anime XD cuando ven volver a sus gatos con sus hijos XD)

- Veo que te has divertido - dijo Sakura.

Cochi se subí en el sofá con su gatitos y se durmieron (n/a: Estos gatos me ayudaran mas adelantes XD).

Sakura salio de su casa y se encamino a la escuela. Como de costumbre tenia que pasar por el cuartel, al llegar hasta el se detuvo.

- Me pregunto si se encontrara ahí -

- Sakura-chaaaan -

- Naruto - dijo furiosa Sakura que dio media vuelta y al acercarse Naruto lo golpeo.

- Te eh dicho que no me digas "chan" - y lo empezó a zarandear.

- Gome, gome, gome - decía Naruto todo atontado - no me mates Sakura.

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela.

- Ehhh, somos profesores no podemos llegar tarde - y jalando a Naruto salio corriendo Sakura.

Por las prisas no notaron que alguien los observaba desde el edificio de los Uchiha (n/a: XD aunque solo es uno).

Ahí se encontraba Sasuke que embozaba (n/a: creo que así se dice XD) una ligera sonrisa por la divertida escena.

- No hay cambiado mucho - dijo

- Que es lo que le divierte tanto Sasuke-sama -

Sasuke se volvió y vio ante el una mujer, bella. Era la misma de aquel bar.

- Que no tienes nada que hacer Hana -

- Sasuke-sama, siempre igual. Pero sabes adoro ese carácter frió que tiene -

- Hana -

- Si -

- Largo -

Y con esto salio Hana.

- Uhhh, siempre me trata así, pero no importa ya caerá… y hoy en la fiesta haré que sea mió -

-----

En la escuela los alumnos de Sakura vivían constantemente de miedo XD…

- Que pésimos exámenes, como es posible que saquen estas notas -

- No es nuestra culpa - dijo un alumno.

- Ah no, entonces de quien es - pregunto Sakura.

- Es de la pésima maestra que tenemos - dijo sin preocupación y todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlo asustados - ¿Qué! Es la verdad, además cada día nos tiene traumado.

- MOCOSO - grito Sakura y… XD

Afuera en le pasillo un grupo de profesores iba pasando.

- Ahh de nuevo es la clase de Haruno -

Después de tanto, por fin llego el descanso y como siempre se reunía con Naruto para comer.

- jejeje, siempre te andas divirtiendo con tus alumnos eh Sakura - le dijo Naruto

- Va par de mocosos -

- Eh Sakura, lo sabes -

- Saber que -

- Hoy en la noche Sasuke va hacer una fiesta para dar por inaugurado oficialmente su cuartel -

- No, no lo sabia -

- Oye, oye no crees que es malo nosotros somos sus amigos del alma y no fuimos invitados, ahh como me enoja -

- Naruto pero esas fiestas son al aire libre -

- Aun así nos hubiera invitado no lo crees -

Sakura ya no dijo nada, pues eso la hizo deprimirse, Ayer lo había visto y no le dijo nada… a la mejor ese agradecimiento era para quitarse un peso de encima ya que estaba en deuda con ella.

Así regresaron de nuevo a clases…

- Profesora le ocurre algo - le dijo de nuevo el mismo alumno a que había golpeado.

- Por que -

- Es que hoy no nos esta gritando, y pues todos la conocemos como la señorita grititos no pierda su apodo -

- Serás - y como respuesta te aventó el borrador con fuerza.

- Si no guardas silencia te matara - le dijo un compañero.

A la hora se salida Naruto fue por ella hasta su salón.

- Sakura no vamos -

- Eh no, tengo que hacer unas cosas vete tu, nos vemos mañana -

- Esta bien, hasta mañana -

(n/a: ahhh a donde se fueron las aventuras de ninjas que vivían XD)

Sakura empezó a calificar unas pruebas que hizo ese día (n/a: en venganza por lo sucedido XD). Al terminar salio del colegio con la vista hacia abajo.

El solo se estaba ocultando trayendo consigo un bello atardecer.

- Ah, se me han ido la energías que tenia en la mañana¿eh? - se detuvo pues vio unos pies delante de ella, subió la vista y se topo con el rostro de Sasuke.

- Hasta que sale - le dijo.

- Eh -

- Sabes se me olvido ayer decirte algo, hoy habrá una fiesta por la inauguración del cuartel, no te lo dije ayer porque no lo recordaba. Ah decir verdad a mi esas cosas, no me gustan, pero mi quipo insistió tanto que dije que hicieran lo que desearan. Vi hace rato a Naruto y lo invite, pero cuando pregunte por ti, me respondió que estabas ocupada así que decidí espérate para invitarte -

Sakura no tenia palabras estaba tan feliz de que tuviera ese gesto tan lindo de esperarla para invitarla, y más estando ocupado.

- Iras… ¿verdad? - pregunto Sasuke, Sakura asintió y una ligera sonrisa se enmarco en el rostro de Sasuke por unos segundos.

Esa tarde Sakura regreso muy feliz a su casa.

- Definitivamente no perderé, además de seguro en esa fiesta estará esa arrastrada, Sasuke Uchiha tengo que hacerte mió -

Continuara…

Ahhh veamos… iba a poner lo de la fiesta, pero lo voy a dejar hasta que ya para la fiesta necesitara otro titulo por algo que pondré. Si puedo hoy escribirlo mañana lo tengo listo.


	4. Luciernagas

Pues gracias por sus monetarios, y una persona me pidió drama, no soy muy buena para ella pero haber si puedo

--U.

__

__

_"**L**uciérnagas" _

__

__

Sakura al llegar a su casa comenzó a buscar que se pondría. Como loca empezó a sacar todo su guardarropa y probarse todo.

- Ahh… porque no eh ido de compras, en fin creo que podré arreglar un poco este vestido -

Las horas pasaron y la noche por fin callo, en la calle eran ascendidas las lámparas y la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas para asistir a la fiesta (n/a: gorrones XD).

Sakura depuse de extenuantes horas por fin se había arreglado. Su vestido era blanco con unas flores ligeramente bordadas y entre abierto en una parte de la pierna. En su cabello no hizo mucho solo con un bello prendedor lo hizo para atrás un poco y en sus labios aplico un ligero tono rosado, que la hacia ver linda.

Salio (dejando a Cochi al cuidado de la casa XD) y se encamino a la fiesta.

Al acercarse al lugar puedo ver al tumulto de gente que ya se encontraba reunida.

- Y gracias a todos por venir - decía un hombre por la alta voz - este no es solo el triunfo de Uchiha-sama si no de todos por hacer posible que de nuevo se establecería el cuartel militar (n/a: bla, bla, bla).

Al acercarse un poco mas Sakura haciéndose a un lado de la gente para entrar. Vio que el que hablaba era un hombre grande y corpulento. Y a su lado se encontraba Sasuke, pero no estaba solo de su cuello colgaba esa mujer.

Esa mujer iba muy bien vestida, demasiado sensual.

- Después de todo a mi no me va esas cosas… jamás eh tenido buenas medidas - se dijo desanimada Sakura - tonta, no venimos aquí para perder tan rápido, tenemos que hacer nuestro el corazón de Sasuke

- Y ahora dejemos que nuestro jefe diga algo -

Y le paso el micrófono a Sasuke.

- Ah, diviértanse - solo dijo esto pero todos lo victorearon

- Demos por iniciada la fiesta - dijo muy animado el corpulento.

El baile comenzó, las bebidas y comida comenzaron a servirse (y por ahí se podía ver a Choji). Sakura se encamino hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Pero le fue imposible llegar había mucha gente.

- Con un demonio apártense - decía y empezó a empujar a todos para abrir paso (incluso a Naruto que lo único que quería era invitarla a bailar).

- Ahí esta - se dijo por fin emocionada Sakura, y empezó a dirigirse hacia el.

Ahí estaba, sentado solo con una copa de sake (n/a: ni no al vicio). Era su oportunidad de ver si se podían acercar un poco más. Lentamente iba hacia el, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y se llevo su mano a su pecho para ver si lo calmaba un poco, que le diría.

- Buenas noches Sasuke… que confidencia encantarte con tanta gente… oh Sasuke como estas… - que le dirías, trago saliva.

- Sasuke-sama - exclamo alguien.

- Hana, te eh dicho que no hagas eso.

- Hana - dijo sin aliento Sakura.

Ah poco posos de la gente de llegar hacia en, Hana había aparecido sentado en las piernas de Sasuke.

- Por que se a alejado de los demás, venga con nosotros, vamos a divertirnos -

- No estoy de humor - le dijo.

- Que venga - y tomándolo de la mano lo jalo.

- Te eh dicho que no -

Pero a regañadientes se lo llevo de ahí desapareciendo entre la gente.

Sakura no se inmuto ni nada, se quedo aquí parada con la cabeza agachada mientras una lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

- No puedo -

Y se alejo de ahí, y se fue a despejar un poco divirtiéndose con sus amigos en la fiesta, pero aunque sonriera como si nada por adentro su corazón estaba herido.

Ya muy entrada la noche se marcharon todos encaminado Naruto a Sakura.

- Sakura sucede algo -

- Eh a que te refieres -

- Es que puedo ver que no estas contenta -

Se quedo observando unos segundos a Naruto, siempre el se preocupaba por ella mas que nadie el la entendía y sabia si le ocurría algo, entendía sus deseos, porque seria que jamás se pudo enamorar de el, quizás seria diferentes las cosas, podría quizás vivir un cuento de hadas. Pero era imposible, no podía evitar amar tanto a Sasuke, desde cuando era así…

- No te preocupes estara bien -

- Segura -

- Sip, no te preocupes - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo - le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa - bien hasta mañana.

- Hasta maña - y con esto se separaron para que cada quien siguiera su camino.

Sakura se encamino lentamente, hasta que llego al puente. Ahí se quedo parada unos minutos y luego bajo a la orilla del rió. Y se quedo contemplado a las millones de luciérnagas que danzando en el rió.

Estaba tan concentrada en las luciérnagas que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban hacia ella si no hasta que hablo.

- Es bonito ¿no? -

- Eh - s e voltio asustado - Sasuke - dijo sorprendida.

- Te… te busque en la fiesta pero no te vi, así que pensé que te había pasado algo malo y decidí ir a verte a tu casa - le dijo y gracias a la noches Sakura no noto que se había puesto rojo .

Sakura no podía decir nada en su mente solo estaba esa mujer.

- Pero entonces vi alguien - continuo Sasuke - y vine a ver quien era y resultaste tu, por tu atuendo veo que si fuiste.

- Así es, pero esta tan divertida con Naruto y los demás que no me dio tiempo de buscarte - lo dijo de tal manera para mostrar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Si verdad - dijo simplemente Sasuke, pero parecía triste - y lo recuerdas.

- ¿Recordar? -

- Aquí, un día como este nos conocimos -

FLASH BACK

El primer día de Abril, en la villa de la hoja se festeja un festival dedicado a los hermosos árboles de sakura.

- Eh Sakura no te vayas alejar mucho - le grito su madre.

- Nooo - contesto contenta.

Sakura tenia 7 años y sus padres le habían dado permiso de salir un rato al festival en compañía de Ino.

- Eh Sakura te has demorado mucho - le reclamo Ino.

- Lo siento -

Ino y Sakura empezaron a correr alegres por todos los puestos…

- No me queda mucho dinero - dijo Sakura.

- Ni a mi, hay que comprar una cosa bonita - propuso Ino

- Sip -

Sakura miro puesto tras puesto, hasta que por fin uno llamo su atención. En el había un precioso cofrecito, lleno de una cera perfumada que servia para untar. Sakura quedo fascinada y la compro.

- Mira Ino - dijo felizmente, pero al voltear no se encontraba, estaba tan concentrada en su búsqueda que tal vez la perdió de vista. No le di mucha importancia así que la pago y decidió ir a su casa.

Muy contenta iba corriendo con la cajita en sus brazos, y sin darse cuenta alguien se atravesó en su paso cayendo al suelo y con ella su cajita que se hizo mil pedazos.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta -

Sakura subio su vista ante ella habia un niño de su edad.

Su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos. Vestía una blusa sencilla con un short negro. Su piel era de un color pálido.

Lo miro a el y luego a la cajita y después se hecho a llorar.

- Ehhh - se puso nervioso el niño - lo siento de verdad no fue mi intención cálmate.

Pero no servia nada de lo que dijera, Sakura siguió llorando.

- Cálmate, cálmate - dijo nervioso ya que la gente comenzaba a mirarlo, el niño sonrió con nerviosismo y tomando de la mano a Sakura hizo que se levantara del suelo y la alejo de ahí.

Ya apartados de la gente comenzó a calmarla Sakura iba disminuyendo su llanto. Después le dio un golpe en su pie al niño.

- Ahhh - se quejo.

Sakura le saco la lengua.

- Perdona, vamos si quieres te compro otra pero no te pongas así, me llamo Sasuke y ¿tu? -

- Sakura -

- A que bonito nombre como las flores y tú cabello es como su color -

Esto hizo que Sakura se sonrojar ay bajara la vista.

Así tomados de la mano fueron hasta el puesto. Pero al llegar el dueño les dijo que se habían terminado. El pequeño Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura la cual ya empezaba a sacar unas lágrimas.

- Ehhhh no llores, te compro lo que sea -

- No quiero nada - le contesto moviendo de un lago al otro su cabeza en forma de negación.

Sasuke la miro unos minutos y luego la toma de la mano.

- Ya se - le dijo - no es mucho pero espero que te guste.

- A donde me llevas - le preguntaba Sakura.

- Ya veras es un lugar muy lindo.

Así saliendo del rumbo donde estaba el festival llegaron al punte, y bajaron a al orilla del lago.

- Que hay de interesante - dijo Sakura enojada.

- Espera - le dijo

Y después de unos segundos millones de luciérnagas aparecieron. Sakura las miro detenidamente y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Era de noche ya, ese día no había luna pero con las luciérnagas bastaba para hacer el ambiente hermoso, mientras los pétalos caían al rió. Los dos se sentaron a orilla del rio.

- Te gusta -

- Sip -

- Perdona nuevamente -

- Esta bien ya no importa -

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se percataron que ya debía ser muy tarde y de la mano volvieron a su casa.

Ya en el festival no había mucha gente, solo los borrachos y un par de personas que se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

- Sakura estábamos muy preocupados - le dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba.

- Sasuke - le dijo un joven.

- Lo siento hermano se nos fue el tiempo -

- Bien volvamos a casa, y me alegro que también hallan encontrado -

- Si - contesto su madre de Sakura.

- Buenas noches - dijo el hermano de Sasuke.

- Buenas noches -

Y así los dos hermanos se alejaron.

- Ves eso saKura, el símbolo que esta en su espalda eso quiere decir que son de la familia Uchiha unas de las familias mas nobles de la villa, además su padre es el jefe de el cuartel militar, es familia son grandes ninjas -

Sakura se quedo viendo a Sasuke y noto que era muy lindo.

- Sasuke Uchiha… ¡SASUKE! - le grito y este volteo - muchas gracias

Sasuke le brindo una sonrisa y se fue con su hermano.

- Voy hacerme una ninja y así poder estar a su lado.

Fin del Flash Black

- Si lo recuerdo - le respondió Sakura.

- Pero pasaron muchas cosas y… ya no hay que recordar -

- En verdad que si has cambiado Sasuke - le dijo

- Ahora conversas mas, y parece que expresas tus sentimientos… me pregunto por que será -

- ¿Tú crees? -

- Si -

- Tal ves un poco… tal vez porque descubrí un sentimiento en mi que hace que quiera cambiar -

- ¿Un sentimiento, A que te refieres -

- No es nada especial -

- Eh -

- Ven, te acompaño a tu casa -

Así los dos se marcharon de ahí.

- Vamos Sakura no pierdas de nuevo la oportunidad di algo… - le decia - esta, bello la noche no crees.

- Ah - contesto Sasuke.

- Ah… no se puede -

Y asi no dijo nada más Sakura y llegaron hasta su casa.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado -

- Si - dijo Sasuke

Sakura saco las llaves de su casa y cuando se dispuso a abridla…

- Sakura - le llamo Sasuke.

- Si - dijo Sakura a la vez que volteaba y al hacerlo todo se le nublo.

Fue tan rápido, solo al momento de voltear vio el rostro de Sasuke enfrente de ella y al ínstate sintió unos labios haciendo contacto con los suyos. Sakura podía sentir las manos de Sasuke mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ella no hizo nada estaba confundida no entendía si esto era verdad o otra fantasía.

Pero no le importaba lo único que podía sentir era los dulces labios de Sasuke fuera verdad o no quería vivir ese momento por siempre…

Continuara XD….


	5. Sueño

"Sueño"

Bajo este cielo estrellado, en donde la luna fue mi testigo de este beso encantado…

Fue rápido todo, en cuanto voltee sus labios estaban con los míos.

Eran suaves, el sabor que sentí al tocarlos era delicioso, y la delicada forma de moverlos era tan deseable.

Pasaron uno minutos hasta que por fin nuestros labios se separaron. Podía sentir su calida y lenta respiración sobre mi rostro. Sin haber quitado su mano sobre mi mejilla acaricio mi cabello, acerco sus labios hacia mi oído, su respiración me hacia costillas y me ponía de cierta forma… muy emocionada… en mi interior tenia un deseo de abrazarlo y decirle, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Pero mis sentidos se encontraban aturdidos.

Deslizando su mano sobre mi mejilla, no dijo más y se marcho. No tuve el valor de seguirlo o gritarle, lo único que hice fue entrar corriendo a mi casa y meterme en la cama…

-----------

Un día nuevo había llegado otro dia como cualquier otro en donde las personas iban viviendo sus vidas. Sin embargo para una persona todo había cambiado…

Sakura se había despertado con la alarma de su despertaron, abrió los ojos y se quedo rescostada mirando el vació.

- Fue un sueño - dijo en un susurro.

Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia su ventana par abrirla, dejo que la brisa de la mañana la despejara. Mojo sus labios…

- No, no fue un sueño aun puedo sentirlo, sentir su sabor - se dijo Sakura - ahhhh!!!! No lo entiendo porque paso esto, porque lo hizo, estaría muy tomado o quizás… (amor)… ahhhh -

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar sobre el asunto, ya que ese día iba a ver un festival en la escuela. Para mostrar que tanto habían progresado los ninjas.

Salio como todas las mañanas sin embargo esta vez se paso de largo allegar al cuartel militar. Le daba mucha pena enfrentarse a Sasuke, no entendía el porque. Debería ir y aclara el asunto saber si tal vez el… pero no debía a ver sido un mal entendido… como va ser un mal entendido te beso y no solo un beso simple. El simple recuerdo de la dulce boca de Sasuke con sus labios hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

- Eh Sakura - la llamo Naruto - llegas tarde algo no propio en ti.

- Cállate Naruto no estoy de humor - y lo paso.

El festival se iba a dar en la parte trasera de la escuela. Los alumnos y profesores estaban acomodando todo.

- Eh maestra - le dijo uno de sus alumnos cuando la vio llegar - nos cito muy temprano y vea llega tarde, de seguro se fue con alguien después de la gran fiesta de ayer…

Y por respuesta recibió un golpe.

Sakura empezó ayudar con los puestos de comida (no es festival sin la comida). Mientras lo hacia no dejaba de pensar en eso.

- Si, ¿fue un sueño? a veces son tan reales que te da la impresión de haberlos vivido - Sakura tomo su cabello y se lo froto con fuerza - AHHHH NO ENTIEDO NADAA -

- La maestra da miedo - dijo uno de sus alumnos.

- Si - dijeron en coro los demás.

--------

En el cuartel Uchida…

Sasuke se encontraba sentado con la vista fija en el techo, parecía ser que no había cosa más maravillosa que contemplar las lámparas, y de ves en cuando soltaba un "aahh" para exclamar lo maravillosas que eran… O al menos eso creía su equipo de trabajo al entrar a su oficina y observarlo.

- Sasuke-sama - lo llamo Hana - ¿se encuentra bien?

- Ahh - dijo simplemente Sasuke.

- Es que lleva un buen rato contemplando el techo -

- Hana - dijo por fin Sasuke y aporto la vista del techo.

- Si Sasuke-sama - dijo emocionada

- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas y que nadie me moleste -

- Si Sasuke-sama T-T - y se marcho Hana - porque siempre me rechaza

Sasuke se levanto del asiento y miro por la ventana.

- Por que lo hice -se dijo.

Cerro los ojos y pudo ver a Sasuke y a él dándose ese beso, las mejillas se Sasuke rápidamente se sonrojaron.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y recargo su cabeza con las palmas de sus manos.

- Que me sucede - se dijo - hacia mucho que no veía a Sakura pero por alguna razón u otra no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en cuanto la vi en el parque un extraño alivio llego a mí ser.

"Siempre ella se a fijado en mi, algo que resultaba molesto, "Sasuke -kun, Sasuke-kun" siempre gritaba, no sabia nada de mi y aun así decía que me quería era estupido.

"Y cuando estuvimos en el mismo equipo no dudaste en acercarte a mi para que me fijara en ti, era realmente molesto. Pero en todo ese transcurso lo vi… una belleza en ti.

"No eras una experta ninja y a pesar de tu gran inteligencia no ayudaba mucho en los combates pero, si se trataba de mi no dudabas en protegerme con tu vida y cuando herido estaba siempre me cuidabas.

"Algo comenzó a nacer en mi. Pero para mí en ese tiempo solo existía la venganza así que no me detuve a pensar que era eso que sentía al verte.

"Pero, ese sentimiento me golpeo mas esa noche en que deje la villa, lo recuerdas, tú trataste de detenerme. Tus palabras, tus lágrimas llegaron a mí. Por que alguien lucha tanto por mí… pero me lo negaba, me negaba a sentir otro sentimiento que no fuera venganza y con un simple gracias me despedí de ti.

"Y cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a cruzar, me sentí feliz de que estuvieras bien y tras una larga batalla en la que vi que seguías luchando por mí protegiéndome sin importar nada supe que te amaba.

"Y por cobardía, por inseguridad, por pena como quieras tomarlo no me atreví abrir mi corazón y decidí solo dedicarme a volver a resurgir a mi clan, creo que eran excusas. Pero ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar y que e iniciado algo no te dejare escapar jamás.

---

El festival esta siento un éxito, o quizás solo para algunos alumnos. La mayoría de los alumnos de Naruto habían aprendido la técnica sexy algo que no parecía correcto aunque todos reían de ella. Los alumnos de Sakura lo hacían bastante bien eran los mejor entrenados era eso, ó el miedo que le tenían a la profesora si fallaban.

Después de intensas muestras de técnicas todos se dedicaron a comer en los puestos que habían montado.

Sakura tomo unos panecillos y se sentó a degustarlos. Desde ahí podía ver como los alumnos de Naruto trataban de que este no terminara con la comida de los puestos. Sakura río y miro hacia el cielo. Empezaban a salir las primeras estrellas pronto caería el anochecer.

Desde hace mucho eh querido a Sasuke - se dijo - En un principio era como todas solo el físico, Sasuke era tan genial, guapo, hábil, inteligente muchas de las cosas en la que una chica se fija pero aun así no dejan de ser superficial.

"Siempre gritaba "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke- kun ere genial, tu puedes". Cosas por el estilo, pero jamás me preocupe en pensar como se sentías.

"Cuando supe que iba estar a tu lado me sentí una triunfadora, que había ganado sobre todas pero, aun así no me moleste en saber que pensabas tu.

"El convivir contigo muchas cosas me enseño a ver que eras solitario, vivías con odio y tristeza. Entonces me decidí en ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera, que notaras mi presencia… que no estabas solo, quería que te recargaras en mi hombre y dejaras que todo el dolor saliera… pero solo para ti representaba una molestia… pero no me rendía haría todo por ti, pues mi corazón supo quererte mas allá de esas cosas superficiales… quería… deseaba… deseo poder ser yo quien devuelva esa sonrisa a tu rostro… pero creo que no lo logre.

"Pero no me rendía sin importar nada seguí luchando pero ya no se trataba de que vieras que estaba ahí, si no que fueras feliz. Aunque jamás me vieras como algo mas… no importaba, solo estaba tu feliz. Y jure que siempre te protegería sigilosamente.

"Aunque no eh sido de mucha ayuda desde que volviste a la villa… y ahora.

Sakura toco sus labios.

- Tengo que saberlo… -

Se levanto con paso decisivo y se fue del festival. Lo que fue al principio un paso veloz se convertía en uno mas lento cada vez que se acercaba mas y mas al cuartel. Hasta que por fin llego a el, se detuvo, lo miro.

- Aquí estoy - se dijo nerviosa - pues entra - se dijo - bueno a la mejor ni siquiera este o esta muy ocupado.

Se dio media vuelta con la vista hacia abajo y se alejo rápidamente de ahí.

- Por fin a caído la noche mejor vuelvo a casa - se dijo desilusionada por no tener el valor, subió la vista y miro el cielo estrellado - que estas pensado Sasuke… kun… ¿Por qué me has besado?... habrás tomado mucho sake… Sasuke eres malo, sabes, que aun te amo, lo hiciste solo para emocionarme… no así no eres tu - lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en su ojos - Sasuke dame una respuesta…

Fijo su vista hacia el frente había llegado al punte que necesitaba cruzar para llegar a su casa. Pero, había alguien mas en el…

- Sasuke -dijo con voz gélida.

Los dos se miraron sin decir nada y al recordar aquel beso los dos desviaron la mirada totalmente sonrojados.

- Te estaba esperando - dijo Sasuke - quiero hablar contigo pero no aquí.

Así que fueron a la casa de Sakura.

Entraron sin decir nada.

- Toma asiento - le dijo sakura al llegar - preparare té

Sasuke sin decir nada se sentó, miro por todos lados la casa de Sakura aunque realmente no lo hacia con interés si no para calmar sus nervios.

- Que pensara de lo de ayer… aun le gustare… hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos a la mejor no… pero creo que me hubiera golpeado…-

- Aquí esta - dijo Sakura que había regresado, puso la taza enfrente de sasuke y le ofreció una galletas que había traído - Las hice yo por eso tiene forma rara si quieres no te las comas.

Pero Sasuke tomo una la mordió y mastico, luego sorbió un poco de té.

- Sabe deliciosa - dijo Sasuke

Sakura se sonrojo y rápidamente tomo asiento y sorbió de su té tratando que la taza cubriera sus mejillas.

- Y bien de que querías hablar -

- Ah cierto…- Sasuke dejo su taza - por donde debo empezar como debo decirlo - se preguntaba - bueno yo - comenzó a ponerse rojo y se voltio para que no lo viera Sakura.

- Querrá comentarme algo sobre el beso - se decía Sakura - parece que le esta costando trabajo, quizás me viene a pedir perdón… no le gusto…

- Sakura yo…-

- Si es por el beso no te preocupes - lo interrumpió Sakura - ya hasta lo olvide así que no te preocupes no hay nada personal.

Sasuke no dijo nada "ya lo había olvidado", esas palabras zumbaban en su mente.

- Ha pasado bastante tiempo es lógico que tus sentimientos hallan cambiado - dijo por fin Sasuke, se levanto - me debo ir -

- Que me quiso decir con eso - se pregunto Sakura - quizás… ¡¡¡espera!!! -

Sakura se levanto tan rápido que al hacerlo piso a cochi, cayendo de frente y como lo único que estaba para agarrarse era Sasuke fue a dar con él al suelo.

Sasuke había dado con el suelo y Sakura que estaba encima de el se había aferrado de su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada para separase el calor que los envolvía el estar el uno con el otro era tan relajante, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido solo para ellos, el único sonido que existía era el de los fuertes latidos de sus corazones.

Y cuando el tiempo volvió a caminar después de unos minutos…

- Lo siento mucho Sasuke es que me tropéese con cochi yo no… -

Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas.

En un movimiento rápido pero dulce, Sasuke le había dado la vuelta quedando él arriba y con un tierno beso había callado a Sakura.

Que estaba sucediendo, como paso todo esto, eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en sus mentes. Pero ya no, en ese momento no. Lo único que deseaban era no despertar si eso era un sueño.

Continuara…..


	6. Tan facil es decir adios

"_Tan fácil se puede decir Adiós"_

…Un beso que parecía eterno…

La verdad es que no quería preguntarme si realmente esto era realidad porque temía que si lo hacia pronto desaparecería de esta bella fantasía

En ese momento lo único que pensaba era dejarme llevar por toda mi pasión y amor que senita hacia Sasuke-kun. Así que lo disfrute…

…¿Pero realmente todo puede salir tan bien?...

El simple hecho de que esto fuera tan perfecto le aterraba a Sakura, así que se aferro con fuerza del cuello de Sasuke.

Su beso parecía lleno de locura, como si sus labios habían estado esperando por ello y ahora que podían sentirse no querían perder ni un solo segundo el sabor del otro.

Y aunque se separaban en ratos nuevamente volvían a los labios de los otros como si temieran que en el solo momento que se dejasen todo este llegaría a su fin…

Cuando la razón llego a su mente Sasuke rápidamente se aparto de ella y se puso de pie dejando a Sakura en el suelo.

- Lo siento - dijo Sasuke - esto esta mal…

Al escuchar esto Sakura rápidamente se incorporo.

- …no es justo - continúo Sasuke - siempre has estado queriéndome muchos años y ahora pretendo llegar y pedir un amor que no supe ver en aquellos tiempo… adiós Sakura…

Sasuke se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. Sakura que estaba hincada en el suelo lo veía anonadada y cuando Sasuke salio de su casa, finas lagrimas de los ojos de Sakura emergieron.

En la fría noche Sasuke caminada sin rumbo alguno, con la sola imagen de Sakura en su mente.

- Que pretendo hacer… han pasado tantos años y ahora pretendo que me ame. Sufrió tanto por mi… - Sasuke se detuvo y miro la luna - ella se merece alguien mejor.

A lo lejos se escuchaba las pisadas de una persona parecía que corría desesperada…

- ¡Sasuke- Kun! - grito alguien.

Sasuke inmediatamente reconoció esa voz y sin mucha prisa se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba Sakura con la respiración agitada, se llevo la mano al pecho y se acerco a Sasuke dudosa.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué me besas?, ¿Qué es lo que piensas? - le pregunto Sakura con voz temblorina.

Sasuke no contesto de inmediato, solo la miro fijamente con esos ojos que penetraba todo.

- Sasuke… -

Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Siempre ha sido así Sasuke, Sasuke para todo, no te cansas de repetir tanto mi nombre - le dijo con voz fría, lo que hizo que Sakura se quedara helada.

- Que tratas de decir - pregunto temerosa Sakura.

- Quieres saber porque realmente te bese - le dijo Sasuke - La verdad me di cuenta que aun me amabas, vamos es tan gracioso después de tantos años aun sientes algo por mi creo que es algo muy patético.

Las palabras de Sasuke apuñalaron el corazón de Sakura.

- La única razón por la que te bese - continúo Sasuke - fue porque sentía pena, tantos años de amor y sin recibir nada pues yo creo que con ese beso basta ¿no?

Las lágrimas de Sakura fueron cayendo una en una sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, realmente creáis que sentía algo -

Sakura se seco las lagrimas con sus manos y con la vista hacia abajo dijo

- Tiene razón - subió la vista con una sonrisa - tienes razón - y con una reverencia se fue sin decir nada mas.

Sasuke se quedo parado sin hacer nada mirando como se marchaba la mujer que lo amaba y sin desearlo o sentirlo una lágrima descendió por su suave mejilla.

Desde ello había pasado una semana, no era mucho pero para esos corazones enamorados parecían décadas.

- No eh cambiado nada aun sigo siendo débil - cada mañana se decía eso Sakura al mirase al espejo.

Era sábado por la mañana, hoy no tenia que asistir al colegio. Así que como tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir así que decidió quedarse en casa a ver programas de televisión.

Cuando Sakura ya tenia lista las papas fritas, un litro de helado y sodas, alguien llamo a su puerta.

Sakura abrió y ante ella apareció una chica muy linda. Su cabello era largo y azulado. Tenía unos prendedores en ambos lagos que hacían que su cabello no se viniera hacia enfrente. Sus ojos claros mostraban una timidez, típico de Hinata.

- ¿Hinata? - dijo sorprendida Sakura - que haces aquí es raro verte.

- Esto… bueno… - empezó a decir con la vista hacia abajo y moviendo los pulgares - quisiera ver si me podrías acompañar de compras a la villa vecina.

Sakura la miro fijamente. La verdad es que no quería salir porque desde hace unos días por toda la villa se hablaba de algo lo cual le desagradaba. Pero Hinata se había tomado la molestia de venir tan temprano para pedirle ese favor.

- Esta bien - dijo Sakura resignada, lo cual alegro a Hinata.

Sakura salio de la casa, dejándola al cuidado de Cochi XD.

- Y bien Hinata que es lo que quieres ir a comprar - le pregunto Sakura.

- Pues esto… veras… -

- Ahh ya se de seguro es un regalo para Naruto -

Al escuchar Hinata el nombre de Naruto se sonrojo al máximo.

- No… yo… no -

- Vamos, vamos - trato de tranquilizarla Sakura - no es para que te pongas así además ya llevan de novios un buen tiempo.

Hinata bajo la vista y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares.

Así era, Hinata y Naruto se habían hecho novios desde hace unos meses.

Hinata se habia animo en decirle lo que sentía y desde ese momento Naruto la empezó a ver más hasta que se hicieron novios.

- Me das envidia - dijo Sakura.

Mientras caminaban un par de señoras se acercaban a ellas parecían muy entradas en platica. Al acercarse pudieron escuchar un poco más…

- Si, si - decía una - es muy sorprendente no, el joven Uchiha por fin enamorado.

- Es maravilloso - decía la otra - ya era hora que de fuera feliz. Además esa Hana es realmente hermosa, una digna mujer de él.

- Si tienes mucha razón, con suerte habrá boda -

Sakura se quedo helada, por eso no quería salir. Desde que Sasuke le dijo esas crueles palabras, al siguiente día, todos hablan en la villa que Sasuke y Hana tenían un romance por donde sea se escuchaba, que eran una genial pareja, que por fin había encontrado la felicidad etc. etc.

- Sakura-san, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Hinata.

- Eh, claro, claro, eso ya no me importa han pasado muchos años seria tonto seguir pensado en él - dijo tratando que en su voz no se notara el dolor que le causaba - pero vamos ya hay que apresuradnos

- Si - contesto Hinata .y se fueron de ahí.

Mientras Sasuke se encontraba organizando una papeles que necesitan en el cuartel Uchiha (XD la verdad no se ni de que los papeles pero tenia que inventar que hacia algo).

- Sasuke!!! - grito una chica escandalosa que había abierto la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke.

- Te eh dicho que no grites Hana - le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

- Vamos no hay que seguir tratarnos así, además después de todo soy tu novia no - ella no lo vio pero a decir eso Sasuke hizo una mueca - Ahhh!!! No lo podía creer cuando viniste y dijiste vamos a intentarlo, fui tan feliz.

Hana se acerco y hizo un ademán de quererse sentar en las piernas de Sasuke, pero justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, cosa que alivio a Sasuke

- Adelante - dijo Sasuke, y con sorpresa vio que se trataba de Naruto.

Los dos se miraron un momento luego Naruto voltio a ver a Hana.

- Dejamos solos - dijo Sasuke.

- Pero Sasuke soy tu novia ahora no debería a ver secreto o privacidad entre nosotros -

- Te eh dicho que te fueras -

Y con un pequeño grito de cólera salio de la habitación.

- Así que veo que es cierto - dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Que quieres? - le pregunto Sasuke antes de que siguiera molestando.

- Pobre Sakura, me pregunto si estará bien - continuo Naruto, y noto como bajaba la vista Sasuke cuando nombre su nombre.

- Bueno no se si estarás enterado pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura - dijo Naruto.

Sasuke que seguía con los papeles solo asintió.

- Los últimos días Sakura a estado tan distraída que creo que ni se a de acordar de que hoy es su cumpleaños, así que decidimos hacerle un fiesta supresa. Hinata fue desde temprano a sacarla de su casa para que nosotros preparáramos todo -

- A que viene todo esto - pregunto Sasuke.

- Te vine a invitar si quieres asistir, pero si no quieres es tu problema, era todo - y sin decir mas salio de ahí.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Sasuke dejo los papeles en paz, se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la ventana.

- Sakura - dijo suavemente - realmente fue lo mejor - su voz se escuchaba dudosa.

Mientras tanta en la villa vecina Sakura y Hinata entraban a cada rienda para ver que podría ser bueno comprar. Vestidos, adornos, armas ninja XD de todo vieron y al final Hinata solo compro un tazón para ramen XD. Y Sakura había comprado un bonito vestido chino.

Al fijar su vista al reloj se dieron cuenta que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, si que se les había pasado el tiempo.

Se apresuraron a llegar a la villa y gentilmente Hinata se ofreció acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa. Al abrir las puerta fue recibido por grandes estallidos de confeti y serpentina (XD en esa época ya excitan o mas bien dicho mundo XD o lo que sea).

- Felicidades!!!!!! - se escucho gritar.

Sakura se quedo parada mirando a sus amigos Kakashi, Ino, Choji, Nel (como era XD), Lee, Naruto entre otros.

- Es cierto hoy es mi cumpleaños -

- Como estos días has estado triste decidimos todos hacerte una gran fiesta - le dijo Naruto - Eh Hinata hiciste un buen trabajo en mantenerla entretenida.

- Perdón por no decirte nada - dijo Hinata a Sakura

- No pasa nada - dijo Sakura y empezó la fiesta.

(XD por falta de tiempo y no hacer larga la historia se resumía los eventos XD ya que espero terminar esta historia en dos o tres capítulos ya)

La fiesta fue todo un excito, todos bailaban, comían en especial Naruto. A la hora de partil el pastel Naruto trato de aventar a Sakura contra el, pero esta mas inteligente se hizo a un lado y Naruto fue a dar con todo pastel por lo que tuvieron que ir a traer otro y como castigo dejaron a Naruto sin pastel aunque Hinata le había dado del suyo.

Después de la alocada fiesta se fueron retirando uno a uno hasta el final quedaron Naruto y Hinata.

- Gracias por todo - le decía Sakura que los estaba despidiendo en la entrada.

- Vamos somos amigos - le decía Naruto - se que estas pasando por algo duro pero sabes que contaras con nosotros siempre.

Sakura asintió y después de eso se despidió. Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta escucho un cascabel, Sakura volteo y vio a Cochi.

- Donde te había metido no te vi en al fiesta - le dijo entonces vio que llevaba colgando algo del cuello. Era un collar con dije. El dije era un tipo de cristal y adentro de el llevaba un ramillete de Sakura muy chiquito tal vez era imitación pero parecía muy real la flor. Sakura lo tomo y tenía un pequeña nota que decía "Felicidades".

Sakura voltio a todos lados para ver si veía a alguien pero las calles estaban solas, así que se metió a su casa.

Después de asegurase que Sakura ya no saldría, un hombre salio de su escondite se trataba de Sasuke.

- Aunque quisiera acercarme a ti, no puedo, cometí grandes errores que te causaron daño, lo mejor será que me marche por un tiempo para que te olvides de mi -

Continuara…

En dos o tres capítulos término esto XD ya lo quiero terminar. Si Sasuke no se parece en nada pero quería hacerlo distando siempre callado esta XD aunque será imposible verlo alguna vez así, mientras me conformo con esto no XD.


	7. Uno solo

Bien, bien XD por fin aquí esta, quiero decirles que contiene una escena XD un tanto… bueno no es muy explicita pero pues XD… de todas formas aviso. Este es el penúltimo capitulo así que el siguiente es el ultimo (por fin wiiii!!!). Así que perdonen las faltas pero ya me canse XD de escribir así que espero comentarios si no, no publico el ultimo XD ahhh que chantajista Sali bye .

"_Uno Solo"_

Las horas, los días, los meses pasaron sin poder sentir tu calor…

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la fiesta de Sakura, y a todos sus invitados, uno por uno les pregunto quien le había regalado ese collar, pero solo recibió negativa de todos.

- Quien habrá sido - se pregunto Sakura en la hora del almuerzo, en la escuela - pensé que Cochi se lo pudo traer de la calle pero vamos no es un gato inteligente (XD pobre) y si fuera de alguien ya me lo habrían reclamado. La villa no es muy grande y todos nos conocemos.

Sakura se levanto y fue hacia el baño, ahí se lavo las manos y se miro al espejo. Auque no supiera quien se lo había dado, por alguna razón no podía quitárselo, sentía que era muy especial.

- ¿Quién? - se pregunto.

Así al término de las clases y después de que Sakura organizara algunas cosas para la siguiente clase, se marcho a casa.

A medio camino para llegar a su casa recordó que tenía que comprar cosas para la despensa así que se regreso.

Se dirigió a la tienda del señor Kyo donde había todo tipo de cosas (XD hay si como no). Tomo una cesta y comenzó a meter en ella todo lo necesario. Al escoger la carne noto que había una pareja pero no les tomo mucho atención así que se dedico a meter la carne, esa noche haría estofado, aunque era un lastima que fuera solo para uno.

Después de un rato se formo detrás de una señora que le estaban cobrando, después detrás de Sakura se forma aquella pareja que estaba en la carne y cuando voltio a verlos vio con horror que era Sasuke y Hana.

Hana venia colgada del brazo de Sasuke y este como siempre indiferente.

Por un momento los ojos de Sasuke y Sakura se cruzaron pero ella rápidamente desvió la mirada haciendo parecer que no lo vio. Y en cuanto llego el turno de Sakura para cobrarle lo único que mas deseaba era salir de ahí.

- Rápido, rápido, rápido - se repetía Sakura.

Sasuke la miraba desde atrás, debía hablarle… era ilógico después de las crueles palabras que le dijo.

Cuando termino el señor Sakura tomo sus cosas y salio rápidamente. Sasuke bajo la mirada había perdido la oportunidad.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos Sakura llego a su casa.

- Por que lo tenía que ver con esa me duele mucho, soy una tonta pro tratar de decirme que todo esta bien, cuando perdí lo que era mas valioso para mi corazón -

Sin comer nada, ni siquiera acomodar la despensa se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Sasuke salio a entrenar. Durante su entrenamiento que fue muy duro saco toda al ira que sentía por haber sido un cobarde y no decir lo que sentía por Sakura.

Se tiro al suelo. Porque resultaba tan dura decir te quiero, se decía una y otra vez Sasuke.

- Y encima cometió la gran estupidez de decirle a Hana que lo intentaran que demonios estaría pensado en aquel momento - le levanto y fue hacia su casa en ella se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha - tenia pensado irme de la ciudad, pero me es imposible ahora que todo esta saliendo en el cuartel.

Salio de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura (XD)…

- Sasuke!!!!! - escucho en un chillido.

Y enfrente de el estaba Hana.

- Que demonios haces aquí - le dijo Sasuke furioso (es que estaba en toalla).

- No seas tan tímido con tu futura esposa -

- Que demonios dices -

- Pues el pueblo dice que les gustaría vernos casados así que hay que complacerlos no -

Sasuke no dijo nada, en verdad si que había cometido un error.

- Lárgate de aquí - le dijo con desden.

- Pero amor… -

- Que te largues - y la saco a la fuerza de su cuarto

- Demonios - dijo Hana - ya caeras.

Así se quedo en la sala esperándolo para irse juntos. Mientras esculcaba todo el lugar.

En una mesita había una foto. Era de Naruto, Kakashi, sakura y Sasuke cuando eran niños.

- Si que era hermoso aun de joven - decía Hana emocionada, y al levantar el portarretratos una foto callo detrás - la recogió y era una foto de Sakura cuando era niña - conozco a esta mujer, no es muy atractiva, porque tendrá una foto de ella - entonces hizo memoria - ah es cierto aquel día al salir del bar nos la encontramos y Sasuke se quedo con ella… ja, por favor me quieren decir que el corazón de Sasuke le pertenece a ella… es inaudito hay tanta diferencia.

Escuchando ruidos de la escalera dejo la foto en su lugar.

- Sigues aquí - le dijo

- Vayámonos juntos - le dijo y se colgó de su brazo, ya haré algo para que ese se aleja de Sasuke.

Era Sábado y Sakura estaba en su casa almorzando. Mientras seguía pensado en lo del collar.

- Como encontrare quien me lo dio -

En ese momento se escucho un ruido de su cuarto subió rápido a su recamara y vio que Cochi había tirado su alhajero.

- Hay Cochi dijo - se hinco y empezó a recoger todo - mira esta cadena la has roto tendré que ir a al joyería a… - y entonces se levanto rápidamente dejando caer todo lo que había recogió - eso es - dijo eufórica - eso es, eso es - y levanto a Cochi con sus manos - eres un genio Cochi, porque no se me ocurrió - bajo rápido las escaleras y salio de su casa - porque no se me había ocurrido preguntar en las joyerías.

Así una a una fue preguntando, pero en todas recibía negativa. Y en la última joyería del pueblo recibió una negativa pro igual. Pero no perdió la esperanza estaba tan cerca de descubrir quien se lo había comprado así que fue a la otro villa quizás ahí.

Estaba cayendo la tarde, pero Sakura seguía preguntando en cada joyería. Pero siempre era la misma respuesta, no señorita. Así desanimada regreso a la Villa.

Al entrar a la villa recordó un lugar, ya era vieja la tienda y la atendía un señor grande, pero vendían bastantes antigüedades. Realmente no sabía porque la había recordado en ese momento pero decidió ir para allá.

El lugar estaba polvazo y oscuro. Realmente si que había grandes cosas Sakura se detuvo a husmear algunas cosas.

- La puedo ayudar - dijo una voz.

- Ahhh - Sakura se asusto y se voltio ahí estaba el viejo vendedor - me asusto - le dijo

- Lo siento, pero dígame le interesa algo -

- Bueno, la verdad… quiero preguntarle algo - y le mostró el collar - quiero saber si aquí alguien compro este collar.

El señor lo miro fijamente lo toco y con una sonrisa dijo.

- Si, si, lo recuerdo… ese día ya iba a cerrar entonces llego un joven como loco y me dijo que si podría entrar a comprar algo ya que ya habían cerrado todas las tiendas y no querían atenderlo… la verdad es que ya era bastante tarde… como lo vi muy agitado y esperanzado lo deje entrar, entonces entre todas las cosas se llevo ese collar que tiene -

- Entonces aquí lo compro y dígame quien era lo conoce -

- Como no conocerlo, si ahora es muy famoso en el pueblo con su cuartel, además de niño era tan brillante -

El corazón de Sakura latía rápidamente no podría ser que fuera él…

- Sasuke Uchiha -

Sakura se quedo helada.

Después de agradecerle su ayuda al señor salio de ahí con varias preguntas en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? el me dijo que no me quería era solo lastima… aun así se tomo tanta molestia para darme un regalo… no lo entiendo - llego a su casa y se echo en el sofá - que debo hacer… no se… que hacer… estoy confundida quisiera ir a preguntarle que demonios sucede pero… pero… -

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de Sakura, se levanto pero al abrirla no se encontraba nadie. Miro a todos lados y entonces vi en el suelo un nota. La recogió y la abrió decía: Me gustaría hablar contigo te espero en mi casa Atte: Sasuke

Sakura se quedo pensativa era todo tan curioso el día que descubrió quien fue el que le dio ese collar, recibía una carta de Sasuke queriendo hablar con ella.

Sakura se quedo un buen rato pensado en la entrada de su casa y lo que hizo volverla a la realidad fueron pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían. Sakura cerró su puerta y fue decidida a la casa de Sasuke.

Mientras en la casa de Sasuke había unos problemas.

Hana había llegado de improvisto cuando Sasuke se estaba preparando para irse a la cama.

- Vamos déjame pasar la noche aquí, soy tu novia - le decía

- Ya te dije que no -

- Te gusta hacerte el duro verdad - le dijo Hana y se levanto. Y lentamente desato la cinta de su vestido - pero yo se que tiene deseos de mi.

Sasuke al ver que se baja el vestido desvió al mirada.

- No sea tímido Sasuke - se le acerco lentamente sin el vestido.

En todo eso Sakura había llegado a la casa de Sasuke. Toco pero como no recibió respuesta y vio la luz encendida entro pensado que quizás había pasado algo con Sasuke.

Subió la escaleras y vio entre abierta la puerta de Sasuke fue cuando escucho la voz de una mujer, Sakura se quedo helado pero no puedo detener su curiosidad pro saber que estaba ocurriendo que hacia una mujer con el. Y al abrir la puerta vio a Hana sin el vestido cerca de Sasuke (aunque este miraba hacia otro lado).

Sakura que llevaba el collar en sus manos lo dejo caer haciendo un ruido ligero que hizo volver las miradas de Sakura y Hana hacia donde estaba ella.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos mientras veía como las lágrimas emanaban de Sakura sin parar, Sakura movió la cabeza en forma de negación y salio corriendo de ahí, Sasuke se paro de repente aventando a Hana, esta lo tomo de la mano para impedir que la siguiera.

- Así que si era cierto, después de todo, estas enamorado de ella, pero después de esto ya no querrá volverte a ver jamás -

- Tú, lo planeaste - le dijo Sasuke

Hana no respondió pero Sasuke supo la verdad

- Lárgate de mi casa - y con un movimiento violento se desprendió de ella y fue tras de Sakura.

Aunque no era muy fuerte empezó a llover mas, Sasuke voltio a todos lados y vio a Sakura internarse en el bosque se dio deprisa si no la perdería de vista.

Había sido un completo idiota porque se separo de ella. Le dijo tantas cosas crueles, si la amaba debía habérselo demostrado y ganarse su corazón pero en lugar de eso tomo la opción de los cobardes de no luchar y perderlo todo por el miedo. Pero ya no lo haría mas ahora era cuando debía decirle que no podía vivir sin ella pero después de lo sucedió quería ella escucharlo.

Corrió lo mas rápido que puedo y cuando por fin logro estar mas cerca de ella le grito.

- ¡¡¡SAKURA!! -

Pero ella no escucho siguió corriendo, porque la seguía que quería Sasuke, si ya todo estaba terminado por que no la dejaba en paz ya no podía aguantar mas su corazón y no vio que había un lago adelante y cuando quiso detenerse no pudo y callo en el.

Había perdido la voluntad de todo, que mas daba luchar. Sus fuerzas se habían perdido por completo.

Y lo último que vio fue a Sasuke nadando hacia ella.

Sasuke saco a Sakura inconciente. La lluvia había secado y necesitaba secar sus ropas antes que enfermara. Así que la llevo lo más pronto posible a su casa.

Que hora es, que día es se preguntaba una inconsciente Sakura, se dio la vuelta y callo de la cama.

- Ay - se quejo - pero si mi cama da contra la pared - se froto donde se golpe y miro su alrededor, no era su casa, si no la de Sasuke, Sakura se miro y vio que solo tenia una larga camiseta cubriéndola - ahora recuerdo que me caí adentro del lago… así que Sasuke me saco de ahí… y si no traigo mi ropa… eso quiere decir que… - se sonrojo muchísimo, y en ese momento recordó a Hana haciendo que su corazón se partiera - no lo entiendo para que me a traído aquí -

Sakura bajo las escaleras lentamente sin hacer ruido, y sentado cerca de la chimenea estaba Sasuke. Parecía tan pensativo, miro por todos lados pero no había rastro de que Hana estuviera ahí. Sakura bajo mas y el ultimo escalón crujió.

Sasuke voltio inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a Sakura de huir. Se miraron fijamente los dos, no había ruido alguno solo es crujir de la madera a ser consumida pro el fuego.

- Sakura - dijo suavemente Sasuke, esta no respondió nada solo esperaba el momento en que su corazón se iba hacer pedazos - yo….- bajando la cabeza derramo suaves lagrimas.

Sakura quedo anonadada así que se acerco a Sasuke y cuando estuvo a centímetros de el Sasuke la tomo y la abrazo. Sakura se sonrojo se sentía muy apenada un poco porque era el amor de su vida y otro porque estaba semi desnuda.

- Lo siento mucho - comenzó a decir Sasuke - la verdad es que todo era mentira, desde que Naruto y tu fueron en búsqueda de mi, algo empezó a crecer en mi corazón pero no quise darme cuenta. Y esa noche en el parque, fue como volver a la vida, al verte ahí sentada sentí que mi vida estaba completa. Pero me invadió el miedo y la duda, si no era ya correspondido… no quería saberlo así que decidí dar media vuelta… y aun así inicie tontamente una relación absurda pensando que era mejor para los dos pero lo único que logre de ella fue hacerte daño a ti y engañarme a mi… yo no amo a esa mujer… de hecho en todo el tiempo que hemos estado incomunicados solo pienso en ti… querer ir a tu puerta tocarla y gritarte que te amo… -

Sasuke se aporto de ella pues las lagrimas de Sakura caían una en una en su cabeza, Con sus dedos seco sus lagrima.

- Yo… yo… yo… - no podía decir nada Sakura… ni sabia que sentía… era como despertar de una pesadilla… no, era como un gran sueño hecho realidad… no, era como si una lucha que había durado varios años por fin había encontrado la paz… por fin los sentimientos se entendían y los corazones se hacían uno solo.

- Sakura - le dijo Sasuke - no huiré más así que… quiero estar contigo para siempre podrás aceptarme.

Sakura aun entre sollozos lo abrazo fuertemente y asintió muchas veces con la cabeza.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado y la beso dulcemente y entre mas profundo se hacia el beso Sasuke la fue recostando en al alfombra del piso.

Sakura no tenia miedo, en ese momento todas las dudas se habían ido. Por fin sabía los sentimientos de Sasuke… le pertenecía solo a ella.

"_Abrázame esta noche helada. Abraza mi pobre alma"_

Con mano temblorosa Sasuke recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, dulcemente, suavemente, tiernamente. Temiendo que esta dijera un alto, pero Sakura no dijo nada.

"_Estas caricias, estos besos son de mis diarios sueños"_

Sakura tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tenia miedo que esto no fuera verdad… quizás era un sueño… Como sus típicos sueños. Pero había algo diferente, algo que nunca había sentido. El calor de Sasuke, era un calor que le hacia temblar, pero a la vez se sentía con una suma tranquilidad. Se atrevió abrir los ojos y vio a Sasuke enfrente de ella, mirándola con una dulzura que nunca imagino de el, con mano temblorosa Sakura se atrevió a pasar su mano por el cabello de Sasuke deslizándola suavemente hasta la mejilla de Sasuke donde se quedo quita y como si supiera lo que quería preguntar ella solo asintió.

"_Detén mis lagrimas. Detén el temblor de mi corazón._

_Estas dulces palabras, esta dulce sonrisa son _

_las mismas de mis largos sueños"_

Sasuke se agacho y beso su cuello. Sakura estrecho fuertemente sus brazos en su cuerpo de Sasuke, como temiendo que escapara. Y cuando Sasuke deslizo lentamente su mano entre sus piernas, ella ligeramente ese sobresalto. Sasuke la miro y ella negó con la cabeza en señal de que estaba bien y continuara. Dudoso continúo.

"_Esta noche donde la luna es nuestro manto, _

_entrégame tu corazón, _

_entrégame tus sueños, _

_entrégame tus lagrimas…_

_Abrázame esta noche helada… protege ¿¡nuestro amor!?"_

Entre besos y caricias mutuas Sasuke se atrevió a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba Sakura, y así hizo uno con uno. Hasta mirar tal y como era y no puedo dejar de pasar por su cabeza lo hermosa que era. Aquí estaba ante la mujer que amaba, y se sentía dichoso… temeroso… de que Sakura se le entregara en cuerpo y alma.

"_Esto es ¿verdad?_

_Esto no es de nuevo el mismo sueño que tengo cada noche_

_Desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso"_

Sasuke beso todo su cuerpo, dulcemente.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, tenia pena, mucha pena, pero le albergaba un gran sentimiento y deseo de que fuera Sasuke el que la estuviera tocando. Era un deseo loco, era como si quisiera gritar y llorar de felicidad, como si un cuento llegara a su fin donde todos habían encontrado la paz.

Sasuke se quito la bata que tenia (XD). Y Sakura se sonrojo, no es que nunca lo hubiera visto sin camisa, pero esto ya era mas intimo… Sasuke paso su mano por el cuerpo de Sasuke y se miraron fijamente, el se acerco y la beso en los labios. Mientras ellos dos exploraban sus cuerpos desnudos (XD).

- Lo amo… lo amo… - se decía Sakura y no evito que se le escaparan unas lagrimas.

"_Este temblor de mi corazón _

_es la emoción de estar despierta…_

_ó es el temor al despertar._

_Entre lagrimas ruego que no llegue el mañana"_

Sasuke se detuvo, y se miraron fijamente después dulcemente Sasuke beso su frente. Tomo amabas manos de Sakura y se entrelazaron sus dedos. Sin apartar la vista y conteniendo la respiración, Sakura sintió estremecer su cuerpo, parecía que podía escuchar el corazón de Sasuke y el de ella, como se aceleraban cada vez más. Y después sintió un ligero dolor, con el cual soltó un ruidito y cerro lo ojos.

"_Abrázame esta noche._

_Abraza nuestro amor que se escapara _

_al llegar la mañana"_

Sasuke puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura ella abrió los ojos y se acerco a sus labios para besarlo y una vez mas entrelazando las manos. Sus cuerpos se juntaron más. Su respiración era cada vez más rápido y los besos se volvieron mas apasionados.

"_No dejes que nuestras palabras se las lleve el viento_

_Hazlas eternas…_

_Has eterno este amor"_

Era una cesación que embriagaba todo su cuerpo, era sentirse uno solo, era encontrar la felicidad, era lograr un sueño… Era imposible… ya no podían mas vivir uno sin el otro.

"_Entre lagrimas pido que esos_

_Besos, caricias y palabras no sean los_

_Mismos de los diarios sueños"_

Y después de entregar todo su amor, los dos cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro. Se miraron fijamente, Sasuke nuevamente la beso en la frente y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

"_Abraza fuertemente a mi corazón _

_que tiembla con el temor del nuevo mañana"_

- Te amo - le susurro al oído Sasuke, y las lagrimas emergieron de Sakura y fuertemente se abrazo de el.

"_Entre lagrimas ruedo que al despertar _

_estés recostado a mi lado"_

_Continuara... (XD jeje)_


	8. Por siempre

Perdón, perdón, perdón en verdad lo siento mucho se que me eh demorado demasiado en verdad lo siento ya que como todos o todas se que es frustrante que nosotros los escritores nos demoremos en escribir

Perdón, perdón, perdón en verdad lo siento mucho se que me eh demorado demasiado en verdad lo siento ya que como todos o todas se que es frustrante que nosotros los escritores nos demoremos en publicar.

Pero nuevamente estoy aquí para concluir con mi fic a ver que tal me queda después de ausentarme tanto tiempo ahora comencemos con el gran final esperado (XD como si fuera así).

"_**Por siempre"**_

_Una lucha que me llevo varia__s lagrimas, una lucha que trajo dolor a mi corazón, por fin ahora nuestros corazones tiene el mismo compás…_

El sol entraba por las ventanas de los aldeanos para poder iniciar un día nuevo en sus vidas.

Entre todas las casas, en una en particular, parecía que inicia una nueva historia, bajo los rayos del sol, que eran bastante incómodos, Sakura Haruno se había despertado.

Su visión algo nublada fue aclarándose poco a poco y aunque aun no esta consiente del todo, noto que estaba en un lugar diferente, se incorporo y se froto los ojos. Miro a todos lados era un cuarto bastante grande muy bien arreglado pero tal ves se debía a que no había muchas cosas.

Entonces se percato de una suave respiración que le hacia costillas en su brazo, y de un golpe todos los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron a su mente. Poniéndose como un tomate lentamente bajo la vista a su lado. Y ahí se encontraba dormido como un bebe Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo y al darse la vuelta se descubrió un poco de las sabanas mostrando su hermoso cuerpo (XD) cosa que hizo a Sakura apenarse mas, de pronto se miro y comprendió que ella también lo estaba y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Con este movimiento hizo que Sasuke se despertara al caer de la cama por el movimiento.

- Auh - se quejo Sasuke - que paso.

Se levanto del suelo y al parecer se no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnudo. Miro el bulto que estaba enrollado en su cama, se miro, e igual que Sakura recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada y con una sonrisa se hinco al lado de la cama donde esta Sakura envuelta en sabanas.

- Tienes pena - le dijo Sasuke.

- Claro - dijo Sakura aun envuelta.

Sasuke puso su mano en lo que parecía ser la frente de Sakura, y acercando su rostro le susurro.

- Te amo Sakura -

La vergüenza que sentía se había trasformado en lagrimas de dicha, y olvidando su desnudes salio de las sabanas y estrecho fuertemente a Sasuke.

Cuantos años había pasado desde que noto su presencia. Cada paso que daba era para poder hacerse notar ante Sasuke. Aunque muchas veces lo hacia egoístamente, muchas veces lo desesperaba la verdad era que lo amaba, siempre ayudándolo, siempre cuidándolo, todo ese camino difícil había terminado.

Después de un rato los dos se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, Sasuke se había ofrecido para prepararle algo a Sakura, cosa que la había hecho muy feliz.

Comieron en silencio, pero sin apartar las vista del otro y sin dejar de sonreír. Al terminar Sakura se ofreció para lavar los platos. Pues Sasuke tenía que prepares para irse al cuartel.

- En verdad esto parece un sueño, en verdad esta pasando… realmente no importa si lo es o no, soy demasiado feliz en este momento y quiero vivirlo -

Sakura esta tan concentrada que no escucho a Sasuke bajar, esta la mira y se dio cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón. Se acerco a Sakura y la rodeo con sus brazos desde atrás.

- Sa-su-ke - dijo Sakura

- La verdad yo nunca eh sabido como actuar al estar enamorado, quizás porque no lo había estado, pero no se si hago bien al sostenerte así, o si beso bien (si me das uno ami yo te digo que tan bien besas)… pero yo solo seguiré a mi corazón desde ahora por eso te pido que… - y con palabras mas bajas, mas bajas que un susurro le dijo algo al oído que hizo a Sakura enrojecer y derramar lagrimas.

Sasuke fue el primero en irse, después Sakura le siguió.

Al salir Sakura pensó que nunca jamás había visto un día tan hermoso con este.

En el cuartel general mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba manteniendo una conversación muy seria con Hana.

- Que dices!! - grito una Hana furiosa.

- Lo que acabas de escuchar o acaso no oyes bien - dijo un Sasuke sereno

- Yo jamás dije que quería terminar contigo -

- No se trata de pedir tu consentimiento -

- Claro que si se trata de eso, somos una pareja…-

- No somo una pareja -

- NO PUEDES DEJAR A LA MUJER QUE AMAS -

- Por eso mismo lo hago - grito Sasuke que empezaba perder la paciencia. Se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana - no te amo, te pido perdón por haber andado contigo ya que fue inútil, pero yo no pienso volver a perder a la mujer que amo.

- No me digas que hablas de esa frentona -

- Ella tiene una hermosura más allá de una figura -

- Y que dirá todo el pueblo cuando se entere que me has cambiado por esa, todos esperan… no, todos me quieren, todos quieren que tu y yo resurjamos tu clan -

- No me interesa lo que opinen los demás, mi felicidad esta en ella no en tu superficialidad, tu solo amas mi posición y figura -

Hana con una mirada de odio y rencor miro a Sasuke y salio del cuartel. Sasuke por la ventana la vio salir. Suspirando hondo pensando que todo podría regresar a la normalidad.

A larga distancia de ahí, Hana caminaba con paso apresurado mientras mordía su pulgar con gran fuerza, su rostro denotaba un gran odio.

- No los perdonare, jamás lo perdonare -

Había caído la tarde y Sakura que había tenido que quedarse para arreglar un asunto salio tarde. No faltaba mucho para que oscureciera.

Sakura salio apresurada, pues en la hora del receso del colegio había ido Sasuke hasta la escuela a verla y quedaron de verse en al casa de este para que Sakura le preparara una deliciosa cena.

Sakura paso por la tienda a comprar una cosas y cuando miro el reloj ya eran las 9 de la noche, alarmada por lo tarde que era salio corriendo.

Al llegar al puente se detuvo y miro a alguien que parecía ser Sasuke este estaba mirando fijamente el río.

- Sasuke - dijo algo dudosa, pero este al escuchar su nombre voltio la vista hacia ella y con una sonrisa extendió su mano.

- Que sucede Sasuke, has venido hasta aquí por mi - dijo sonrojada, y desviando la vista le dio su mano.

Sasuke tomo fuertemente su mano y antes que Sakura pudiera reaccionar o notar lo que pasaba, el clon de Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la arrojo al río.

Las compras quedaron en el suelo como única señal de que alguien estuvo ahí.

En la casa de Sasuke, este, estaba sentado en la mesa mirando el reloj ya era demasiado tarde, le habría pasado algo… Sasuke temeroso al recordar el rostro de Hana salio corriendo de su casa.

Mientras tanto una Sakura inconciente por fin había abierto los ojos. Se encontraba atada a un árbol.

- Veo que por fin despiertas -

- Esa voz - susurro todavía aturdida por el agua que se encontraba en sus pulmones, trato de ver a la persona que tenia delante de ella - Hana - dijo en un susurro.

Hana se acerco a ella y puso su mano contra su pecho de lado del corazón.

- Sabes tenia pensado dejarte ahogar pero no estaría satisfecha, quiero separarlos, pero mas que separarlos hacerlo sufrir, que te tenga, pero a la vez no, hacerlo un inútil -

Mientras tanto Sasuke había llegado al puente y al ver las bolsas de las compras en el suelo tuvo un mal presentimiento. Rápidamente fue por sus amigos y empezaron la búsqueda.

De regreso en el bosque

- No entiendo, porque irse con alguien como tu si podría tener todo conmigo, no lo crees así, seriamos los dos gloriosos, el clan Uchiha nacido por nosotros que mejor combinación no. Pero tú me robaste esa gloria -

- No te mereces a Sasuke, aun que no me amara el, no te lo mereces, el a luchado mucho por su sueño y ah sufrido mucho por eso no te lo mereces una persona que no entiende lo desolado que a estado no se lo merece -

- Ami eso no me importa lo único que me interesa es brillar - puso sus dos manos sobre el corazón de Sakura.

Sasuke ya interno por el bosque corría como loco por todos lugares, era la primera vez que realmente sentía miedo de perder a alguien. Con el sharigan (XD era así) trato de mirar a lo lejos y las vio a pocas metros de ahí, tenia que apresurarse.

- Adiós Sakura - dijo Hana y haciendo una técnica Ninja Sakura recibió un golpe directo y desmayo pero antes de perder el conocimiento vio que Sasuke se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella

- Sasuke - dijo suavemente como el viento y cayo desmayada.

- SAKURA - grito Sasuke al llegar.

- Demasiado tarde - dijo Hana con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la golpeo en su rostro para que despertara.

- Sakura - no hubo respuesta - Sakura - nada y así una y otra y no despertó.

- Que le hiciste -

- No te lo diré, pero dime que se siente perderlo todo -

Sasuke envuelto en rabia estuvo a punto de atacarla pero en ese justo momento Naruto llego y lo detuvo, pero a la vez aprisiono a Hana

- No lo hagas si lo haces ahora tu reputación quedara manchada y todo por lo que has luchado se perderá -

- Pero si ya eh perdido una parte - dijo Sasuke apunto de llorar.

- Crees que a Sakura-chan le gustara verte rendido -

Sasuke dejo de forcejear.

- Así esta mejor -

- Nunca la recuperaras - dijo entre carcajadas Hana mientras Naruto se la llevaba.

Sasuke se levando y desato a Sakura, verla inconciente en sus brazos le partía el corazón y rápidamente se apresuro a llegar a al villa como si su vida dependiera de lo mucho que se demorara.

La mañana iba a llegar y amigos y familia de Sakura estaban en el hospital esperando a que Tsudame-sama (Así era XD y ano pienso bien) saliera de la habitación de Sakura para darle buenas noticias. Después de unos minutos esta salio.

- Eh hecho todo cuando podía ahora solo depende de su fuerza de voluntad para despertar -

Uno por uno fue saliendo del hospital para descansar de esta larga noche.

- No se preocupen vayan a descansar yo me quedare con ella - le decía Sasuke a la familia de ella.

- Gracias - dijeron ellos y se marcharon.

Sasuke entro a su oscura habitación. Y verla ahí recostada sin vida hizo que no aguantara mas y al sentarse a su lado tomo sus manos y comenzó a derramar finas lagrimas que caían una y una por sus manos de Sakura.

- Todo fue por mi egoísmo, por mi miedo, por mi inseguridad… te eh perdido… - se seco las lagrimas - Sakura… despierta, despierta Sakura… - al no ver respuesta volvió a derramar lagrimas silenciosamente - yo te esperare por siempre, hasta el día en que despiertes y me llames por mi nombre como tu lo sabes decir

Los días fueron pasando uno a uno hasta llegar a la semana.

- Buenas tardes - dijo una enfermera al ver al joven Uchiha llegar al hospital.

- Buenos tardes -

- De nuevo por aquí -

Sasuke se limito a sonreír y fue hasta el cuarto de Sakura, donde ella continuaba dormida.

- Mira Sakura te eh traído nuevas flores - le dijo a pesar de que no escuchara - ahora recuerdo que tu siempre me traías nuevas flores cada día, nunca hubo un día que no pasaras conmigo en el hospital.

Cambio las flores y se sentó a su lado junto a la ventana.

- Mira Sakura es un hermoso día, ahora que lo pienso nunca paseamos juntos verdad, en cuanto te despiertes prometo que siempre daremos un vuelta por el pueblo de seguro te pondrá eso muy feliz -

El optimismo con el que había entrado al hospital poco a poco se iba terminando, y su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una amarga. Recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura.

- Por eso te pido que despiertes, sin ti mi vida no esta hecha… Sakura despierta…- su respuesta fue el silencio - creo que desde un principio te ame… la primera vez que estuve a punto de perderte fue con Garaa, no pude hacer nada, en cambio Naruto te pudo rescatar y me sentí impotente… la persona que amaba no pude rescatarla… cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos de cierta forma sentía un alivio en mi ser pero no me podía permitir sentir esos sentimientos… Sakura - se incorporo y acaricio su cabello y besando su frente dijo - te amo.

Entonces una mano acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke, este abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de la mano de Sakura, volteo a verla y vio como poco a poco abría los ojos

- Sasuke-kun -

Escuchar nombrar su nombre de sus labios lo hizo tan dichoso.

- Sakura -

Y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sakura había abierto los ojos. Y en ese preciso momento todo la aldea de Konaho (si no se llama así ya le invente nuevo nombre) estaba en fiesta.

- Te ves hermosa con ese vestido -

- Eres una novia muy hermosa -

- Pero vamos, vamos, vamos que el novio ya a de estar esperando -

Así es en Konaho hoy se celebraba un gran boda, donde todos habían sido invitados. La ceremonia estaba planeada en el exterior. Y la gente muy puntual estaba esperando a la novia, mientras el novio que se veía muy nervioso esperando en el altar.

- Se ve todo nervioso -

- Si que se ve guapo el novio -

- Creen que se vaya a desmayar -

- Y ahí esta la novia -

Y bajando de una carretilla venia Hinata con un hermoso vestido.

- Si que se ve hermosa Hinata -

Hinata nerviosamente camino pasó a paso donde Naruto lo esperaba rigido como una piedra. Al llegar Naruto le ofreció su mano y la ceremonia comenzó.

No lejos de ellos en la primera banca se podía ver a una pareja, un joven muy apuesto de traje negro y de su brazo una hermosa mujer con un kimono rosado y que parecía estar embarazada. Sasuke y Sakura disfrutan desde el primer lugar, la boba de su mejor amigo. Y así eran las cosas después de Haber despertado Sakura, Sasuke no se lo pensó más y después de dos semanas se casaron.

- Nuestra boda fue mas hermosa - dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

- Calla - dijo Sakura y le dio un pequeño golpe

Y dándole un beso a su esposa dijo.

- Por siempre te amare -

_**FIN**_

Y por fin después de meses y meses de no actualizar llego al final espero que les allá gustado, aunque creo que cometí errores jejeje.

Comenten mi final XD.


End file.
